


House of Memories

by Cosiel



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: DAII - Freeform, First AO3, Is le bored, Minor mentions of Hawke/Fen, Multi, Tevinter cuss words, possible triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 04:36:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6038386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosiel/pseuds/Cosiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fan Fiction inspired by P!ATDs newer songs.<br/>Yes, I love P!ATD.<br/>No, Fenris nor any other male die in this story.</p><p> </p><p>The setting is a house.</p><p>Stop asking questions.</p><p>Hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	House of Memories

  


✮✮✮  
Setting: Fenris' Mansion, Hightown after Act III, with Anders kept alive.  
POV: Third  
Main Characters: Fenris, Kai (My OC)  
Secondary Characters: Hawke (Male), Isabela, Anders

Soundtrack  
♬ House of Memories - Panic! At the Disco  
♬ Death of a Bachelor - Panic! At the Disco  
✮✮✮

Fenris sits down on the wooden bench, facing towards the dwindling fire, a book in hand. His eyes drag towards the large spiderweb beside the fireplace, and then on to the dresser and pots. Opening the book and fluttering the pages, landing on a random page, Fenris begins to try and read.

He struggles with the delicate ink lining the pages, his attempts to sound the words out gradually getting better. Without his mentor (dare he call her that), however, he lacks the proper definition of said words. Fenris exhales with a deep sigh, the book still ajar, his chin resting upon his fist and his knee supporting his arm. _Why are these simple words difficult?_ He thinks to himself, neglecting to notice the other presence in the room--something he hardly ever does.

Albeit ignorance is bliss, the presence closes the space between themselves and the fugitive elf, smiling to itself over the bitter words leaving his mouth. A few steps away from Fenris, the being wraps its arms around him.

"Venhedis!" Fenris shouts, turning his head sharply to see the smiling woman. His eyebrows furrow and he growls out, "You could have at least informed me you were visiting."

The woman shrugs, her short black hair waving to the right as her shoulders raise and her head tilts, ever so slightly. "Where is the fun in that?"

"Maybe not scaring your lover?" Fenris scowls, the last word still foreign on his tongue.

"That's the most fun!" The ravenette settles on the small gap behind Fenris on the bench, curling her legs around his own and resting her head on his shoulder, arms wrapping tightly across his chestplate.

"Kai," He mumbles, eyes back on the lonely page, an arm gently rubbing hers. "I don't want to hurt you, thinking you're someone else."

"You won't," She assures, glancing at the open pages, "however, I did want to ask you something imperative."

Fenris opens his mouth to ask her the meaning of the word, but she simply explains, "Necessary, or urgent,"

He purses his lips and nods, closing the book, reserving the term for later use. Her words dawn on him, and he nearly chokes on his next words. He could not go through the same trials he had with Hawke, not with Kai-he wouldn't. He was strong but... "Are you...leaving?" He asks, his monotonic tone attempting to suppress the sadness and hopelessness in his voice.

"No," Kai says in an unusually serious tone, "I want to live here, with you." She nuzzles into his neck, and he accepts the gesture with little hesitation.

"I would not even allow Hawke the privilege, what's to say I would allow you instead?"

"Because I wouldn't abandon you the way he did."

Fenris pauses for a moment, considering his past with Hawke, and how the same question keeps managing to fall on him, once again. His mouth opens, then closes, and repeats-his mind juggling between the pros and cons of the situation.

He stays silent for a long time, Kai's fingers still gently grazing through his snowy hair, travelling to the set of feathers adorning his armor.

"I..." Fenris closes his eyes before continuing, "I will allow you to stay." He avoids meeting her piercing blue eyes, which absently glazes over with glee.

"In case you had said yes-"

"The word 'yes' never left my mouth." 

"Those are minor details. Come," She says, offering her hand.

Fenris willingly takes it, feeling the cold of the tiles seeping through his feet, crawling up his legs.

Entering the bedroom, Fenris stops short at the door, staring at all of the new adjustments.

In the stead of the dark, rather gloomy room, the decor is now much more lively--Previously torn pictures and drapes along the walls are now clear and clean, fresh paintings and drapes now red and gold. The dust littering the floor gone, dark blue rugs covering the icy floor. The bed was no longer a meager mattress-a large king bed with silk drakes, alike Hawke's, and maple wood complimenting the warm colors. Fenris's fingers find their way to the engravings in the wood, tracing them, memorizing them--albeit not knowing what they resemble or mean.

"Kai..." Fenris manages to mumble, eyes in awe as they continue to scan the rest of the bed chambers.

"I will admit," She begins, running her pale fingers along the back of her neck, "I couldn't have done it without help from Hawke."

Fenris's smile falters slightly but he doesn't linger on the information.

"It gives life," She offers up in turn for the silence, "does it not?"

Fenris gazes at his lover, reaching his hand out and stroking her cheek gently. "You are the reason it has life."

A blush glazes her cheeks and she abruptly grabs his hand, nearly bolting down the foyer stairs with Fenris stumbling behind her. He tries to ignore the Tevinter statue and the rest of the gloomy, unwelcome room, persuading his colorful thoughts to a dull gray-scale--something he will not allow just yet.

Through the left door (if you were to look at it from the front entrance, past the first door), she leads him through the corridor, passing by the hollow rooms, and proceeds to halt in front of the wine cellar.

Fenris tilts his head, wondering what else she has up her sleeve as she carefully opens the creaky door.

The room's new aroma draws Fenris in, inviting him to a room now complete with various wines and other alcoholic beverages--most Orlesian collectives, or normal brands among Kirkwall, and a few additional popular Tevinter imports. 

"You don't have to say anything," Kai says, observing Fenris's reaction, albeit his expression remains melancholic, even if his eyes contain a bright gleam.

"I doubt even Hawke could afford all of this." Comes Fenris's gruff voice, his fingers grazing and trailing each and every bottle.

"I wouldn't underestimate the amount of coin Hawke truly has." She tsks, leaning against the door frame.

After a while, Kai beckons him to leave and so he follows her, closing the cellar door behind them. Walking into the foyer, Fenris notes that it is nearly dawn, the soft gray light overlaying his deep green irises, turning them a silver-blue shade.

Neglecting to hear the sound of footsteps, Fenris pauses once he reaches the top of the staircase. "Kai?" He calls, eyes fixating on their bedroom door.

He does, however, hear the shutting of his front door and so turns to peer at the entering trio. There stands Hawke, Isabela, and Anders.

His mouth once again opens and closes, his eyes appearing to darken. He slowly turns back towards the bedroom, acknowledging the gap between the frame and the door, and the absence of a certain presence within. His dreary gaze rests again on Hawke, his former lover, Isabela, his lewd "friend," and Anders, a man he considers unworthy to be his true "enemy."

"Fenris..." Isabela begins sadly, removing the cocky hand from her right hip.

All of their gazes rest on him, setting his skin aflame.

Even Anders considers him with a sincere look.

Fenris grabs the Blade of Mercy, a sword once given to him by Hawke, and makes his way down to his companions. He follows them through the front door, barely catching Isabela's attempt at comforting him.

He glances back once more at the bedroom, and then shuts the door tightly behind him.

✮✮✮

❝ Aʀ ʟᴀᴛʜ ᴍᴀ ❞

✮✮✮  


**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this was triggering at all.  
> Any suggestions or criticism is welcome!
> 
> ✮ Venhedis: A Tevene swear word often used by Fenris, although its meaning is unknown.  
> ✮ Ar lath ma: Dalish for "I love you."
> 
> If you haven't listened to P!ATD's new album, Death of a Bachelor, I highly recommend it!


End file.
